


kiss me; kiss me not

by Hoverrain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Competition, Established Relationship, LMAO, M/M, Slight NishiHina/NoyaHina, because what am I without my otp, premium trash tho, these lovable dorks, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoverrain/pseuds/Hoverrain
Summary: When it's up to Hinata and Kageyama, why is anyone even surprised when they find out that the duo have competitions in their relationship?Only rated T for Kags' language





	kiss me; kiss me not

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot for my friend Emily!
> 
> To Em: I figured you were probably deprived of Haikyuu!! since S3 ended, so what's something like your two favorite ships?

**kiss me; kiss me not**

 

Sugawara Koushi didn't know what he was expecting to see when he walked into the second gymnasium at Karasuno High School that morning.

 

“Get the _fuck_ back here, you dumbass!”

 

But it certainly wasn't a certain redhead looking genuinely fearful for his life.

 

Hinata shrieks as a black haired setter stomps his way toward him with a dark frown, menacing steps only adding to the intimidation factor. Darting behind Nishinoya, the short middle blocker yelps with fear and clutches onto his upperclassman, appearing to cling on for dear life.

 

“Don't–Noya-senpai, _please_ don't let him kiss me!”

 

“–What are you doing, Kageyama?! This is sexual harassment! Leave my precious kouhai alone!”

 

Though he had only recently entered the scene, Sugawara had to mentally applaud Nishinoya. Assessing the situation, Hinata had obviously caught the second-year off guard, but the libero had rolled along with the development as smoothly as could be. Movement draws his gaze back to Hinata, and Suga watches as the mandarin buries his face into the space between Nishinoya's shoulder blades. The libero's cheeks darken without his consent. Suga isn't the only one who notices.

 

Before anyone can do anything else, another voice interrupts the conversation. “Wait, but they're dating so it's fine, isn't it? That's what boyfriends and girl–er–boyfriends do, right?” Tanaka raises an eyebrow at the first year duo, propping a volleyball on his hip.

 

“Suga-san?” Tanaka looks over to Sugawara for confirmation, head tilted in confusion. The others, just now noticing the third-year's presence, greet him with varying calls of good morning. Said mom of the team smiles at them and returns the greetings with an amused laugh.

 

“I'd love to help, but first you should probably tell me what's going on.”

 

\---------------

“You're telling me that this is a competition.”

 

Sugawara isn't sure whether he wants to laugh or scold the two for disrupting practice for the purpose of a competition. From Hinata's expression, he's not sure either.

 

Sugawara settles for, “Well, I don't see a problem with it as long as it doesn't disrupt practice too much.” His smile suddenly takes on a mischievous twist. “So who's winning?”

 

At that, Hinata immediately perks up. He grins brightly, and before he even opens his mouth, Sugawara already knows. From that and the flare of killing intent to his side. He laughs, as sweet as honey, and lays a hand on Kageyama's shoulder, which is trembling from (friendly) emotions.

 

“Now, now. I'm sure both of you are very eager–,”

 

Suga ignores the dark muttering from Kageyama and continues without missing a beat, “–but we have practice to get on with and I'm sure neither of you want to miss out on volleyball.”

 

Kageyama is still glaring at Hinata, but he begrudgingly turns away to go back to the net when it's clear that the other isn't going to move until the coast is clear. He still shoots a last glance over his shoulder though, and Hinata squeaks in fear, literally climbing onto Nishinoya. Clinging to Noya like a baby koala, Hinata sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend over his upperclassman's shoulder, and Nishinoya gulps from the plain murderous gaze he receives. (A/N: Nice receive!)

 

“Shouyou,” he whispers, “your boyfriend looks about ready to kill me.”

 

“...and you.” He adds as an afterthought.

 

“Ah!” Hinata scrambles to get back on his own feet, “Sorry, Noya-senpai!” Nishinoya laughs now that his chances of a meeting with death are gone, waving him off. Good thing, too. Moving to join Tanaka, who's already moved off to practice, he gives Kageyama a pat on his arm as he runs past him, murmuring a mild apology.

 

Sugawara regards this exchange with a contemplative eye before his attention is diverted at the sound of the gymnasium door opening. “Daichi! Asahi! Good morning!” He smiles widely at the two, greeting them cheerfully. For some reason, Daichi looks off to the side, and... _is that color on his cheeks?_ It's barely noticeable, but Sugawara catches it.

 

He watches as Asahi gives Daichi a not-so-subtle nudge in the side, and the latter returns the gesture, though Sugawara can tell that Daichi has held back a body slam. Suga inwardly praises Daichi's self restraint as he does a much more subtle play of eyeballing Daichi's thighs. He snaps his gaze back up as they approach him, and the look in his eyes is nothing short of innocent. Fortunately, neither of the other two third-years seem to have noticed.

 

“How was your sleepover yesterday? Did you get to finish that project?”

 

“Yeah, we–” Daichi suddenly breaks off, peering at something behind Sugawara with a faintly horrified look on his face, apprehension clear in his features.

 

“What is it?” Asahi asks, but he finds out for himself when he looks past the veteran setter of the team and pales. Sugawara casts a brief glance to the (apparently) concerning matter before turning back to his fellow third years with his smile unchanged.

 

“Ah,” he affirms, “they're just having a competition. You know how Hinata and Kageyama get.”

 

Daichi's expression of painful contemplation fades into weary resignation after a moment. “I suppose it was too much to hope for when I assumed they would drop their competitiveness once they got into a relationship.”

 

Suga pats him on the shoulder sympathetically as he reaches out with his other hand to steady Asahi as the ace sways on his feet at witnessing the bloody scene before his eyes. Bless his poor, innocent heart, Suga thinks absentmindedly. He hears Daichi mutter something that sounds vaguely like, “Why do I have to deal with this this early in the morning?” and his grin widens.

 

_Man, I love my team._

 

 

 

* * *

.

.

If anybody wanted details on the competition, they're basically trying to see who can kiss the other the most in within a day. It only counts as your point if you initiate the kiss and make contact first, so since Hinata's was in the lead, he was trying to avoid Kageyama. As a result, they're either snogging all day or completely free of PDA.

 

The part where Noya blushed? A self-indulgent NishiHina moment for me, but since this fic is really focusing on KageHina, Noya blushed from the suddenness of the intimate action and not because he has romantic feelings for Hina. (Such a shame, but yeah.)

 

And you can probably guess what Daichi and Asahi were talking about during the sleepover. :3c

**Author's Note:**

> I really meant for this to be longer, but I was on a time limit and that seemed as good a place to end as any, so...haha (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> _____
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT CLAIM AS YOUR OWN WORK OR REPOST WITHOUT PROPER CREDIT GIVEN. (This applies to all online artists or writers. It's best to ask for permission first and to give credit where it's due- and absolutely do not claim others' work as your own).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Haikyuu!! belongs to Furudate Haruichi.


End file.
